harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Baśnie Barda Beedle'a
Baśnie Barda Beedle'a (ang. The Tales of Beedle the Bard) — zbiór bardzo popularnych opowieści dla młodych czarodziejów i czarownic napisanych przez Barda Beedle'a . W oryginalnej wersji Bard Beedle pisze runami, a w egzemplarzu Albusa Dumbledore'a odziedziczonym przez Hermionę Granger, do każdej baśni jest dopisany także komentarz pierwszego właściciela. Rodzice czytają dzieciom książkę Beedle'a na dobranoc od wielu stuleci, więc trudno się dziwić, że baśnie o skaczącym garnku czy o Fontannie Szczęśliwego Losu są uczniom Hogwartu znane równie dobrze jak dzieciom mugoli bajki o Kopciuszku czy o Śpiącej Królewnie. Książka zawiera pięć opowieści: * Czarodziej i skaczący garnek * Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu * Włochate serce czarodzieja * Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek * Opowieść o trzech braciach Historie Beedle'a mają wiele wspólnego z naszymi bajkami. Cnota jest w nich zwykle nagradzana, a niegodziwość karana. Jest też jednak zasadnicza różnica. W bajkach mugolskich czary są zazwyczaj zródłem kłopotów bohaterów - zła czarownica zatruwa jabłko, żeby sprowadzić na królewnę stuletni sen, albo zamienia księcia w obrzydliwą żabę. Natomiast bohaterzy Baśni barda Beedle'a sami posługują się czarami, co jednak wcale nie sprawia, że potrafią łatwiej od mugoli pokonać napotkane w życiu przeszkody. Dlatego wiele pokoleń młodych czarodziejów i czarownic poznawało przez te baśnie ważną, choć przykrą prawdę: magia może sprawić wiele dobrego, ale i wiele złego. Inna różnica między baśniami Beedle'a a ich mugolskimi odpowiednikami polega na tym, że bohaterki tych baśni poszukują rozwiązania swoich problemów o wiele bardziej aktywnie niż bohaterki bajek ludzi niemagicznych. Asza, Altheda, Almata czy Czara Mara nie czekają na królewicza który przebudzi je ze stuletniego snu lub zwróci im zgubiony pantofelek, tylko same borykają się z przeciwnościami losu. Wyjątkiem jest bezimienna dziewczyna z baśni ''Włochate serce czarodzieja'','' która zachowuje się trochę tak, jak królewna bajek mugoli, ale warto zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że ta baśń nie kończy się tak dobrze znanym mugolskim dzieciom zdaniem: "I żyli długo i szczęśliwie". ''Czarodziej i skaczący garnek Pierwsza opowieść opowiada o dobrotliwym, starym czarodzieju, który w niecodzienny sposób postanawia obudzić sumienie swojego nieczułego syna, dając mu odczuć gorycz ludzkiego nieszczęścia. Lekcja okazuje się skuteczna i młody czarodziej zaczyna używać swojej magicznej mocy do pomagania mieszkającym w pobliskiej wiosce mugolom. Promugolska bajka ukazująca uwielbiającego mugoli ojca, który jest potężniejszym czarodziejem od swojego gardzącego mugolami syna? To cud, że choć jedna kopia oryginalnej wersji tej baśni uratowała się przed płomieniami, które tak często trawiły podobne manuskrypty! Beedle bardzo odstawał od swoich czasów. Żył na początku XV wieku w Europie i nawoływał do braterskich stosunków z niemagicznymi ludźmi, podczas gdy na całym kontynencie narastała fala prześladowań czarownic. Wielu czarodziejów wolało zostawić mugoli samych z ich kłopotami, obawiając się, że wyleczenie za pomocą zaklęcia chorego prosiaka należącego do mieszkającego po sąsiedzku mugola, może ich zaprowadzić na stos To prawda, że obdarzeni autentyczną magiczną mocą czarodzieje i czarownice potrafili na ogół uniknąć stosu, katowskiego pieńka lub stryczka, ale do pewnej liczby mordów jednak doszło. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy−Porpington (za życia czarodziej na królewskim dworze, po śmierci duch Wieży Gryffindoru) został pozbawiony różdżki, zanim zamknięto go w lochu i nie był w stanie skorzystać ze swojej magicznej mocy, by uniknąć egzekucji. Ginęło też wielu młodych członków rodzin czarodziejskich, bo młodzi jak to młodzi, nie zawsze potrafili skutecznie z magii korzystać i stawali się łatwym celem mugolskich łowców czarownic.. Dlatego coraz częściej wołano: "Niech mugole radzą sobie bez nas!" i coraz bardziej oddalano się od pozbawionych magicznych mocy braci, co znalazło w końcu swój ostateczny wyraz w uchwaleniu przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów w 1689 roku Zasad Tajności i ukryciu się społeczności czarodziejskiej przed mugolami. Jednak starsi i bardziej doświadczeni czarodzieje i czarodziejki rozumieli więcej, niż ich pociechy. Trudno było pozbawić dzieci tak poruszających ich wyobraźnię baśni jak ta o skaczącym garnku, zdecydowano się więc na osłabienie jej promugolskiej wymowy. Jak pisze Albus Dumbledore: "W połowie XVI wieku krążyła już inna wersja tej baśni, w której skaczący garnek chroni niewinnego czarodzieja przed mugolami, wymachującymi pochodniami i widłami, odpędza ich od jego domu, ściga i po kolei połyka. Kiedy garnek połknął już większość sąsiadów czarodzieja, reszta przyrzeka mu, że odtąd będzie mógł żyć w spokoju i uprawiać czary. Ujęty tym czarodziej każe garnkowi zwymiotować połknięte w całości ofiary, co też garnek czyni, choć ocaleni w ten sposób mugole wychodzą z tej presji nieco wymięci i połamani". I chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że w teraźniejszych czasach taka wersja powinna już dawno zaniknąć, to do dziś wielu czarodziejów (na ogół nastawionych wrogo do mugoli) opowiada dzieciom właśnie tę zmienioną baśń, więc są bardzo zaskoczone, jeśli natrafią gdzieś na wersję oryginalną. Jednak promugolski morał nie był jedynym powodem, dla którego oryginalna wersja baśni Czarodziej i skaczący garnek ''wzbudzała taką niechęć. Prześladowanie czarodziejów i czarownic stawało się coraz bardziej okrutne i społeczność magiczna zaczęła prowadzić podwójne życie, wykorzystując magię do ochrony przed łowcami czarownic. Doprowadziło do to tego, że w XVII wieku każdy, kto bratał się z mugolami, stawał się podejrzany. Często ktoś taki nie dość, że zostawał po prostu wykluczany ze społeczności czarodziejów, był narażony na wiele obelg Z tego właśnie okresu pochodzą takie epitety, jak błotoryj, łajnojad i szlamoliz., to jeszcze dominowało przekonanie, że ma lichą moc magiczną, którą w dodatku nie potrafi się dobrze obsługiwać. Wydawca wyraźnie antymugolskiego periodyku podziemnego Walczący Mag, wpływowy czarodziej tamtych czasów, Brutus Malfoy utrwalił stereotyp, zgodnie z którym każdy sympatyk mugoli to prawie charłak. Na szczęście wielu wielkich, słynnych w całym świecie czarodziei było wielkimi sympatykami mugoli i to przyczyniło się do wykorzenienia tego przesądu. Przejdźmy do jeszcze jednego zarzutu wobec baśni ''Czarodziej i skaczący garnek, ''który i dzisiaj bywa gdzieniegdzie powtarzany. Został sformułowany przez autorkę osławionych [[Opowieści spod muchomora|''Opowieści spod muchomora]], ''Beatrix Bloxam (1794 - 1910). Pani Boxam uważała, że wszystkie baśnie Barda Beedle'a są dla dzieci szkodliwe z powodu "ich niezdrowego skupiania się na takich okropnościach, jak śmierć, choroba, rozlew krwi, obrzydliwe uszkodzenia cielesne, niegodziwe czary i wynaturzone charaktery". Kobieta zabrała się ochoczo do pracy i napisała własną wersję wielu starych baśni, w tym baśni Beedle'a. A oto zakończenie jej słodkiej i przeczystej przeróbki ''Czarodzieja i skaczącego garnka: Wówczas mały złoty garnuszek zatańczył z uciechy - hop-hopla-hop! - na swoich różowych paluszkach. Wiluś Siusialik uzdrowił wszystkie laleczki! Już nie będą ich bolały brzuszki! Garnuszek był tak szczęśliwy, że wypełnił się pysznymi słodyczami dla Wilusia Siusialika i jego laleczek! '' '' - Ale nie zapomnijcie dobrze wyczyścić swoich ślicznych ząbków! - zawołał garnuszek. '' A Wiluś Siusialik przytulił mocno garnuszek, wycałował jego złoty brzuszek i przyrzekł mu, że odtąd będzie zawsze pomagać laleczkom i już nigdy nie stanie się starym, gburowatym zrzędą.'' Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu Druga baśń opowiada o otoczonym murem, zaczarowanym, wielkim, chronionym potężnymi zaklęciami ogrodzie. W samym środku ogrodu, na wysokim wzgórzu miała stać Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu. Raz do roku, między wschodem i zachodem słońca najdłuższego dnia, zaklęcia traciły moc, a w murze otwierała się szczelina, by wpuścić do środka jednego nieszczęśnika, który od tej pory mógł nazywać się szczęśliwcem, bo mógł się skąpać w wodach fontanny i zapewnić sobie długie i szczęśliwe życie. Baśń ta cieszy się ogromną popularnością w świecie czarodziejów i spróbowano nawet wystawić ją w formie pantomimy podczas uroczystości Bożego Narodzenia w Hogwarcie. Oto opis próby wystawienia przedstawienia opisany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a: "Ówczesny nauczyciel zielarstwa, profesor Herbert BeeryProfesor Beery opuścił Hogwart i został wykładowcą w Czarodziejskiej Akademii Teatralnej. Kiedy go tam odwiedziłam, wyznał mi, że odczuwa silną niechęć do reżyserowania tej baśni, gdyż uważa, iż przynosi pecha., wielki entuzjasta przedstawień amatorskich, zaproponował swoją adaptację tej ulubionej przez dzieci baśni i pokazanie jej w okresie świątecznym. Byłem wówczas młodym nauczycielem transmutacji i Herbert uczynił mnie odpowiedzialnym za efekty specjalne. Wywiązałem się z tego sumiennie, tworząc na użytek spektaklu w pełni działającą Fontannę Szczęśliwego Losu i miniaturowe porośnięte trawą wzgórze, które zapadało się powoli pod scenę w miarę wspinaczki czworga bohaterów na jego szczyt. Niech mi będzie wolno stwierdzić bez nagannej próżności, że zarówno moja fontanna, jak i wzgórze całkiem nieźle odegrały swoją rolę. Niestety, nie można tego powiedzieć o reszcie obsady (o goteskowej olbrzymiej Gliście, którą dostarczył profesor Silwanus Kettleburn, nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami, będzie jeszcze mowa), a zwłaszcza o aktorach. Profesor Beery jako reżyser nie miał zielonego pojęcia o emocjonalnych komplikacjach, do jakich doszło tuż pod jego nosem. Nie wiedział, ze uczennica odgrywająca rolę Amaty była dziewczyną ucznia grającego Pechowca, ale ów związek rozpadł się na godzinę przed podniesieniem kurtyny, kiedy "Pechowiec" rozgorzał nieposkromionych afektem do "Aszy". Wystarczy powiedzieć, że w naszej pantomimie czwórka bohaterów nigdy nie dotarła na szczyt wzgórza. Zaledwie podniosła się kurtyna, gdy "Glista" - w rzeczywistości popiełek Popielka nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem wprowadzać do pomieszczenia, którego ściany wyłożone są boazerią, a rzucanie na niego zaklęcia rozdymającego za przejaw wyjątkowej nieodpowiedzialności. powiększony przez profesora Kettleburna do gigantycznych rozmiarów za pomocą zaklęcia rozdymającego - eksplodowała w chmurze iskier i pyłu, wypełniając Wielką Salę dymem i kawałkami dekoracji. Od olbrzymich, rozżarzonych jaj, które popiełek złożył u stóp mojego wzgórza, zajęły się klepki podłogi na scenie. Włochate serce czarodzieja Baśń opowiada o bogatym, przystojnym czarodzieju. Uważał on, że rzeczy, które ludzie robią ,gdy się zakochają są poniżej jego godności. Postanowił więc, że nigdy się nie zakocha i nie ożeni. Mijały lata i kiedy jego rówieśnicy mieli żony i dzieci, on nadal zostawał bezżenny. Pewnego razu czarodziej usłyszał rozmowę dwóch lokajów. Wyrażali oni współczucie temu, że tak bogaty i możny jest nieobdarzony niczyją miłością, podczas ,gdy drugi wyraźnie z tego szydził. Maga rozwścieczyły, ale i zasmuciły te słowa tak, że postanowił jak najszybciej znaleźć żonę piękną, by wzbudzała zazdrość i pożądanie każdego, kto ją mija. W dodatku miała dorównywać mu bogactwem, by nie musiał wyrzekać się wygody do której przywykł i być czystokrwistą czarownicą, by ich dzieci odziedziczyły zdolności magiczne. Następnego dnia przeprowadziła się do sąsiedztwa czarodzieja, dziewczyna piękna, bogata o dobrym sercu i zdolnościach magicznych. Spełniała wszystkie żądania maga. Poruszała serca wszystkich mężczyzn. Tylko serce czarodzieja pozostawało niewzruszone, ale uznał, że takiej żony szukał, więc zaczął się starać o jej rękę. Ludzie widząc zmianę w zachowaniu i wyglądzie maga, zaczęli mówić dziewczynie, że dokonała czegoś, czego nie udało się żadnej innej. Ją zaś mężczyzna fascynował, ale zarazem odpychał. Czuła chłód pod jego zalotami i pochlebstwami. Jej krewni uważali taki związek za jak najbardziej pożądany, dlatego więc przyjęli zaproszenie na ucztę wydaną przez czarodzieja na cześć dziewczyny. Była to uczta godna króla. Na stole stała złota i srebrna zastawa. Podano najlepsze wina i najwykwintniejsze potrawy. Grano piosenki o miłości na instrumentach o jedwabnych strunach. Panna siedziała obok maga na tronie. Ten szeptał jej pochlebstwa i czułe słówka zaczerpnięte od poetów. W końcu dziewczyna wyraziła swoje wątpliwości co do tego, że czarodziej ma serce. Czarodziej odrzekł jej, że może zaspokoić jej ciekawość. Zaprowadził ją do zamkowych lochów i pokazał jej spoczywające w kryształowej szkatułce bijące serce porośnięte włosami. Dziewczyna zaczęła go błagać o umieszczenie serca z powrotem tam gdzie jego miejsce. On spełnił jej żądania. Uradowana dziewczyna objęła go. Serce przeszyły niezrozumiałe emocje, gdyż zdziczało zamknięte w lochu i żądało tego co samolubne i przewrotne. Tymczasem na górze goście zaczęli się martwić długą nieobecnością dziewczyny i maga. Po długich godzinach zaczęto przeszukiwać zamek. Znaleziono ich w lochu. Dziewczyna leżała na posadzce martwa z rozciętą piersią. Obok niej klęczał czarodziej trzymając w jednym ręku duże, gładkie, szkarłatne serce. Lizał je i gładził ślubując zamienić na własne. W drugiej ręce trzymał różdżkę i próbował wywabić ze swojej piersi małe, włochate, skurczone serce. Ono jednak było silniejsze i trzymało się tam uparcie, nie chcąc wracać do kryształowej trumny. Mag odrzucił różdżkę i złapał sztylet wołając, że nie pozwoli by władało nim własne serce. Wyciął je sobie z piersi. Po chwili padł na martwe ciało dziewczyny i wyzionął ducha. Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek Ta opowieść opowiada o pewnym kraju, w którym żył król, który zapragnął posiadać magiczną moc tylko dla siebie. Rozkazał utworzyć Brygadę Łowców Czarownic, której podarował mnóstwo krwiożerczych psów. Zażądał też odczytania w całym kraju ogłoszenia na wakat nauczyciela magii. W związku z prześladowaniami, prawdziwi czarodzieje i czarownice nie odpowiedzieli na wezwanie. Pewien niemagiczny oszust postanowił jednak w celu łatwego zarobku oszukać króla. Przybył do zamku, przedstawiając się jako potężny mag. Pokazał władcy parę prostych sztuczek, co utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż przybysz naprawdę jest czarodziejem. Szarlatan zażyczył sobie złota i kosztowności, w celu zakupu magicznych przedmiotów i intergiencji. Panujący ślepo spełniał owe zachcianki. Po ukryciu skarbów, fałszywiec wrócił na zamkowe błonia. Urwał tam dwie gałązki, po czym wmówił królowi, że to różdżki. Był jednak obserwowany przez starą praczkę, Marę. Przez wiele dni władca razem z fałszywym magiem wymachiwali różdżkami i krzyczeli zaklęcia wymyślane przez szarlatana, oczekując na moment gdy (jak twierdził oszust) magiczny przedmiot zacznie działać, i król stanie się go wart. Pewnego razu podczas owych ceremonii głowa państwa dosłyszała rechot starej praczki. Możnowładca oburzył się jej reakcją, po czym zaczął dopytywać swojego mentora o czas zakończenia szkolenia. Ten próbował go uspokoić, lecz król postanowił nazajutrz zorganizować dla dworzan pokaz jego magicznych mocy. Oszust chcąc wyładować swoją bezsilność i wściekłość, udał się do chatki Mary. Gdy zastał ją tam polerującą różdżkę, zagroził jej, że jeśli mu nie pomoże, wyda ją w ręce Łowców. Czarownica zgodziła się, a szarlatan rozkazał jej ukryć się w krzakach, a kiedy król będzie wypowiadał zaklęcia, rzucać prawdziwe bez jego wiedzy. Służąca zadała mu pytanie, co ma uczynić, gdy król będzie chciał rzucić urok, którego ona nie jest w stanie rzucić. Zignorował ją jednak, mówiąc iż na pewno nic takiego się nie wydarzy. Następnego dnia odbył się pokaz. Władający rzucał po kolei rozmaita zaklęcia, które w rzeczywistości były dziełem praczki. Nagle jednak przerwał mu członek Brygady, niosąc martwe ciało krwiożerczego psa i prosząc o ożywienie go. Kiedy możny próbował to uczynić, czarownica nawet nie uniosła różdżki. Wiedziała ona, że nie istnieje zaklęcie, które przywracałaby życie. Pies nie ożył, a dwór zaczynał podejrzewać króla o oszustwo. Fałszywy czarodziej wskazał praczkę jako czynnik tłumiący królewską moc. Rozpoczął się pościg, po chwili jednak ścigana zniknęła, natomiast psy tropiące ujadały pod drzewem. Szlachta wysnuła wniosek, iż Mara zamieniła się w drzewo, które postanowiono ściąć. Głos praczki wydobył się z pozostałego po nim pnia, mówiąc zebranym, iż nie można uśmiercić prawdziwych czarowników, przecinając ich na pół. Rozkazała również wypróbować tą zasadę na królewskim nauczycielu magii. Ten w strachu wyznał prawdę, a następnie został powleczony do lochów. Służebnica krzyknęła do króla, że przecinając ją, ściągnął na kraj straszne przekleństwo. Król padł przed nią, zaklinając że natychmiast wyda chroniący czarodziejów i czarownice edykt. Pień rozkazał mu również wzniesienie posągu, przedstawiającego jej postać. Panujący przyrzekł spełnić to życzenie. Gdy błonia opustoszały, z jamy w pieńku wysunęła się stara królica, trzymająca w zębach różdżkę. Na samym pieńku postawiono zaś wkrótce złoty, upamiętniający ją posąg, a prześladowania magów zakończyły się. Opowieść o trzech braciach Utwór zawiera w sobie historię o trzech braciach, którzy wędrowali razem. W końcu doszli do niebezpiecznej rzeki, której nie mogli przejść. Byli jednak sprawnymi czarodziejami, więc po prostu wyczarowali nad wodą most. Podczas przechodzenia przez niego, drogę zagrodziła im Śmierć, która była wściekła, iż udało im się ją oszukać. Postanowiła udawać, że ich podziwia, więc oznajmiła, że za przechytrzenie jej należy im się nagroda. Najstarszy brat o wojowniczym usposobieniu poprosił o najpotężniejszą różdżkę. Kostucha podeszła do najstarszego, rosnącego nad brzegiem rzeki drzewa, z którego gałęzi wykonała różdżkę. Po podarowaniu jej najstarszemu, zwróciła się do następnego w kolejności starszeństwa. Tamten, aby jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć, zażądał mocy wskrzeszenia umarłych. Zabierająca życie podniosła nadbrzeżny kamień i podarowała mu go, zapewniając, iż ma moc wzywania martwych zza grobu. Najmłodszy brat, który był z tej trójki także najskromniejszy i najmądrzejszy, nie ufał ofiarodawczyni. Chciał rzecz, która pomoże mu odejść z tego miejsca, nie będąc przez nią ściganym. Śmierć niechętnie spełniła prośbę, ofiarując mu swą Pelerynę Niewidkę. Wtedy odstąpiła na bok, pozwalając im przejść przez most i wędrować dalej, co też uczynili. Niebawem bracia rozeszli się w swoje strony. Pierwszy szedł przez parę tygodni do dalekiej wioski. Gdy tam dotarł, odnalazł czarodzieja, z którym się kiedyś pokłócił. Ze swoją potężną bronią (nazywaną teraz Czarną Różdżką) wyzwał go na pojedynek, który bez trudu wygrał. Po zamordowaniu przeciwnika udał się do gospody, gdzie przechwalał się jej mocą. Kiedy pijany spał tej nocy w owej karczmie, inny czarodziej podkradł się do jego łoża, zabrał mu różdżkę i poderżnął gardło. Drugi brat zaś powędrował do swojego domu, gdzie mieszkał samotnie. Wziął otrzymany kamień, i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ujrzał dziewczynę, z którą planował się ożenić, dopóki nie zmarła przedwcześnie. Nie należała jednak do tego świata, i cierpiała oddalona od zagrobia. Widząc to, brat popełnił z rozpaczy samobójstwo, aby się z nią połączyć. Po zabraniu najstarszego i średniego, Kostucha szukała najmłodszego z rodzeństwa. Przez wiele lat nie mogła go odnaleźć. Dopiero gdy był już stary, zdjął z siebie Pelerynę, i dał ją swojemu synowi. Wówczas pozdrowił Śmierć jak starego przyjaciela, po czym oboje odeszli z tego świata. centruj Ciekawostki mały|332x332px|Okładka wydania z 2017 roku * Beatrix Bloxam byłą szczerą przeciwniczką Baśni Barda Beedle'a uważała, że: "Trzeba wypełnić nieskażone umysły naszych milusińskich zdrowymi, szczęśliwymi myślami, chroniąc ich słodkie dziecięce sny przed okropnymi koszmarami i pielęgnując przeczysty kwiat ich niewinności". * W 2017 roku zostało opublikowane drugie wydanie Baśni w Polsce, wydane przez Media Rodzina. * Niektóre baśnie Beedle'a posiadają wiele wersji. * W baśni o Czarze Marze mamy prawdopodobnie najstarszą odkrytą wzmiankę o animagach. * W Harry Potter Film Wizardry mamy wgląd w kopię egzemplarza Baśni Barda Beedle`a, który posiadała Hermiona Granger, książka była zapisana w runach. * W przeciwieństwie do innych spin-offów, które zostały napisane pod imieniem jednej z postaci w książce, Rowling napisała wstęp do Baśni (które zostały przeredagowane i przetłumaczone przez Hermione Granger). W związku z tym, można twierdzić, że J. K. Rowling istnieje również w świecie Harry`ego Pottera. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Baśnie barda Beedle'a Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Własności Hermiony Granger Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a Kategoria:Własności Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda Kategoria:Własności Molly Weasley Kategoria:Własności Artura Weasleya Kategoria:Własność biblioteki Hogwartu en:The Tales of Beedle the Bard es:Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo fi:Siuntio Silosäkeen tarinat fr:Les Contes de Beedle le Barde he:מעשיות בידל הפייטן ja:吟遊詩人ビードルの物語 ru:Сказки барда Бидля